The present invention generally provide strips or structures that may be attached to a roof, and more specifically provide strips or structures that may be adjusted to have and maintain a desired profile or shape prior to attaching the strips or structures to the roof.
Thermoplastic roofing system provide various advantages to roofing structures, such as excellent weatherability, resistance to puncture and tears, resistance to chemical, grease, and UV light, high reflectivity and/or emissivity, long term strength and flexibility, and the like. These roofing systems are also typically easy to install and are, thus, generally desirable. These roofing structures, however, are general uniform in appearance and may have limited aesthetic appeal. What is needed is a roofing strip that can be attached to roofing systems to provide increased aesthetic appeal and/or serve other functional purposes while being easy to install.